supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Paula Deen vs. Carson Kressley and Rico Rodriguez vs. Jaleel White
Paula Deen vs. Carson Kressley and Rico Rodriguez vs. Jaleel White is the seventh episode of season 2 of Celebrity Family Feud, airing on August 14, 2016. It was originally going to be the fourth episode of the season; which would have been aired on July 17, 2016. The defending men's singles champion is Hélio Castroneves. He successfully defended the title after Emmitt Smith withdrew from the tournament with personal reasons. Additionally, some Pokémon Sun and Moon introduced Pokemon made their draw debut. This tournament is known for the runs of Gallade and Czech Ueli Kestenholz. This is the last time Pee Saderd fell before the semifinals until 2016 BATC Season 8 Finals; when Marco Andretti's lap time wasn't enough to advance. The tournament showed respect for those names not qualifying for Fak wai nai paen din, as four of the eight quarterfinalists (Froakie, Ueli Kestenholz, Emmitt Smith and Gallade) didn't qualify for the CD. The Netherlands national IndyCar team didn't qualify due to no Takkatan Chonlada song; while the Czech Republic national IndyCar team didn't make it due to it not entering in time. During that time, Hélio Castroneves represented Germany, Zac Efron represented the United States, Snorunt represented Greece, and Pee Saderd was in the album and therefore Russia had to switch seeds for the 2014 Swiss Open from Saderd to either Galvantula or Hydreigon. Additionally, a semifinal was Ueli Kestenholz's best result since a 2005 World Cup race, representing Switzerland in men's snowboard cross. Also, this is Pee Saderd's second tournament under PR since he got hospitalized in middle of July 2016, and missed Mid-Ohio and the next two (The Band Perry vs. Giuliana Rancic and Melissa Joan Hart vs. Paul Sorvino and Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Verizon IndyCar Series Drivers vs. Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models). Draw Monica Puig, Angelique Kerber, Petra Kvitova, Andy Murray and Juan Martin del Potro qualify for main draw via Olympic medals. The lowest-ranked player in the men's semifinal singles, Pee Saderd, also qualified for the draw. Those who were not eliminated in the first round Sunday and get immunity to the second round for voting the Deen family are the following: Pee Saderd, Emmitt Smith, Drew Lachey and Helio Castroneves . All four will advance to the second round; but Lachey and Saderd are playing together in the second round; and the match eventually went to the Thai/Russian as Lachey was eliminated after the second question. Men's singles Finals Emmitt Smith |RD1-score1-1='6' |RD1-score1-2='6' |RD1-team2= Zac Efron |RD1-score2-1=3 |RD1-score2-2=0 |RD1-team3= Snorunt |RD1-score3-1=0 |RD1-score3-2=0 |RD1-team4= Gallade |RD1-score4-1='6' |RD1-score4-2='6' |RD1-team5= Ueli Kestenholz |RD1-score5-1='6' |RD1-score5-2='6' |RD1-seed6=Q |RD1-team6= Pee Saderd |RD1-score6-1=1 |RD1-score6-2=0 |RD1-seed7=5 |RD1-team7= Hélio Castroneves |RD1-score7-1='6' |RD1-score7-2='6' |RD1-team8= Froakie |RD1-score8-1=0 |RD1-score8-2=2 |RD2-team1= Emmitt Smith |RD2-score1-1='6' |RD2-score1-2='6' |RD2-team2= Gallade |RD2-score2-1=4 |RD2-score2-2=1 |RD2-team3= Ueli Kestenholz |RD2-score3-1=1 |RD2-score3-2=1 |RD2-seed4=5 |RD2-team4= Hélio Castroneves |RD2-score4-1='6' |RD2-score4-2='6' |RD3-team1= Emmitt Smith |RD3-score1-1=w/o |RD3-seed2=5 |RD3-team2= Hélio Castroneves }} Seeds Simon Pagenaud (Second round) Gilles Marini (First round) Will Power (Second round) Wario (Second round) Hélio Castroneves (Champion) Nidoking (First round) Josef Newgarden (Third round) Hines Ward (First round) Scott Dixon (First round) Aurorus (First round) Tony Kanaan (First round) Edson Bindilatti (Second round) James Hinchcliffe (Second round) Cameron Mathison (First round) Carlos Munoz (First round) Mario Lopez (Second round) *15th seed Carlos Muñoz was eliminated in first round because of rules that require Pee Saderd, Emmitt Smith and Hélio Castroneves to all advance to third round. *A BATC record 14 seeds were eliminated before the third round. *A BATC record-low 2 seeds advanced past the second round. Section 1 Emmitt Smith advanced over Munoz to the second due to the rules requiring all four AFC vs. NFC semifinalists to advance past the first round. S Pagenaud |RD1-score01-1='Kressley' |RD1-seed02=Q |RD1-team02= JM Del Potro |RD1-score02-1=Deen |RD1-seed03=Q |RD1-team03= Skorupi |RD1-score03-1=Deen |RD1-team04= L Birkhead |RD1-score04-1='Kressley' |RD1-team05= P Pongsatorn |RD1-score05-1='Kressley' |RD1-team06= Amaura |RD1-score06-1=Deen |RD1-team07= E Smith |RD1-score07-1='I' |RD1-seed08=15 |RD1-team08= C Muñoz |RD1-score08-1=Kressley |RD1-seed09=11 |RD1-team09= T Kanaan |RD1-score09-1=Deen |RD1-team10= Garbodor |RD1-score10-1='Kressley' |RD1-team11= AA Ohno |RD1-score11-1='Kressley' |RD1-team12= Larvesta |RD1-score12-1=Deen |RD1-team13= RC Enerson |RD1-score13-1=Deen |RD1-team14= Z Efron |RD1-score14-1='Kressley' |RD1-team15= Haxorus |RD1-score15-1='Kressley' |RD1-seed16=6 |RD1-team16= Nidoking |RD1-score16-1=Deen |RD2-seed01=1 |RD2-team01= S Pagenaud |RD2-score01-1=Rodriguez |RD2-team02= L Birkhead |RD2-score02-1='White' |RD2-team03= P Pongsatorn |RD2-score03-1=White |RD2-team04= E Smith |RD2-score04-1='I' |RD2-team05= Garbodor |RD2-score05-1=Rodriguez |RD2-team06= AA Ohno |RD2-score06-1='White' |RD2-team07= Z Efron |RD2-score07-1='White' |RD2-team08= Haxorus |RD2-score08-1=Rodriguez |RD3-team01= L Birkhead |RD3-score01-1=2 |RD3-score01-2=0 |RD3-team02= E Smith |RD3-score02-1='6' |RD3-score02-2='6' |RD3-team03= AA Ohno |RD3-score03-1=w/o |RD3-team04= Z Efron |RD4-team01= E Smith |RD4-score01-1='6' |RD4-score01-2='6' |RD4-team02= Z Efron |RD4-score02-1=3 |RD4-score02-2=0 }} Section 2 J Newgarden |RD1-score01-1='Kressley' |RD1-team02= J Fatone |RD1-score02-1=Deen |RD1-team03= Galvantula |RD1-score03-1=Deen |RD1-team04= Charizard |RD1-score04-1='Kressley' |RD1-team05= J Hawksworth |RD1-score05-1=Deen |RD1-seed06=Q |RD1-team06= A Murray |RD1-score06-1='Kressley' |RD1-team07= Snorunt |RD1-score07-1='Kressley' |RD1-seed08=9 |RD1-team08= S Dixon |RD1-score08-1=Deen |RD1-seed09=14 |RD1-team09= C Mathison |RD1-score09-1=Deen |RD1-team10= M Chilton |RD1-score10-1='Kressley' |RD1-team11= Heatran |RD1-score11-1=Deen |RD1-team12= Mario |RD1-score12-1='Kressley' |RD1-team13= Gallade |RD1-score13-1='Kressley' |RD1-team14= S Bourdais |RD1-score14-1=Deen |RD1-team15= Landorus |RD1-score15-1=Deen |RD1-seed16=3 |RD1-team16= W Power |RD1-score16-1='Kressley' |RD2-seed01=7 |RD2-team01= J Newgarden |RD2-score01-1='White' |RD2-team02= Charizard |RD2-score02-1=Rodriguez |RD2-seed03=Q |RD2-team03= A Murray |RD2-score03-1=Rodriguez |RD2-team04= Snorunt |RD2-score04-1='White' |RD2-team05= M Chilton |RD2-score05-1='White' |RD2-team06= Mario |RD2-score06-1=Rodriguez |RD2-team07= Gallade |RD2-score07-1='White' |RD2-seed08=3 |RD2-team08= W Power |RD2-score08-1=Rodriguez |RD3-seed01=7 |RD3-team01= J Newgarden |RD3-score01-1='7' |RD3-score01-2=3 |RD3-score01-3=3 |RD3-team02= Snorunt |RD3-score02-1=5 |RD3-score02-2='6' |RD3-score02-3='6' |RD3-team03= M Chilton |RD3-score03-1=3 |RD3-score03-2=0 |RD3-team04= Gallade |RD3-score04-1='6' |RD3-score04-2='6' |RD4-team01= Snorunt |RD4-score01-1=0 |RD4-score01-2=0 |RD4-team02= Gallade |RD4-score02-1='6' |RD4-score02-2='6' |}} Section 3 Wario |RD1-score01-1='Kressley' |RD1-team02= Volcarona |RD1-score02-1=Deen |RD1-team03= M Andretti |RD1-score03-1=Deen |RD1-team04= R Hunter-Reay |RD1-score04-1='Kressley' |RD1-team05= U Kestenholz |RD1-score05-1='Kressley' |RD1-team06= Snorlax |RD1-score06-1=Deen |RD1-team07= Fennekin |RD1-score07-1=Deen |RD1-seed08=16 |RD1-team08= M Lopez |RD1-score08-1='Kressley' |RD1-seed09=12 |RD1-team09= E Bindilatti |RD1-score09-1='Kressley' |RD1-team10= A Rossi |RD1-score10-1=Deen |RD1-team11= Venusaur |RD1-score11-1=Deen |RD1-team12= Heracross |RD1-score12-1='Kressley' |RD1-team13= G Rahal |RD1-score13-1=Kressley |RD1-seed14=Q |RD1-team14= P Saderd |RD1-score14-1='I' |RD1-team15= D Lachey |RD1-score15-1='I' |RD1-seed16=8 |RD1-team16= H Ward |RD1-score16-1=Kressley |RD2-seed01=4 |RD2-team01= Wario |RD2-score01-1=Rodriguez |RD2-team02= R Hunter-Reay |RD2-score02-1='White' |RD2-team03= U Kestenholz |RD2-score03-1='White' |RD2-seed04=16 |RD2-team04= M Lopez |RD2-score04-1=Rodriguez |RD2-seed05=12 |RD2-team05= E Bindilatti |RD2-score05-1=Rodriguez |RD2-team06= Heracross |RD2-score06-1='White' |RD2-seed07=Q |RD2-team07= P Saderd |RD2-score07-1='I' |RD2-team08= D Lachey |RD2-score08-1=Rodriguez |RD3-team01= R Hunter-Reay |RD3-score01-1=0 |RD3-score01-2=62 |RD3-team02= U Kestenholz |RD3-score02-1='6' |RD3-score02-2='77' |RD3-team03= Heracross |RD3-score03-1='6' |RD3-score03-2=4 |RD3-score03-3=4 |RD3-seed04=Q |RD3-team04= P Saderd |RD3-score04-1=3 |RD3-score04-2='6' |RD3-score04-3='6' |RD4-team01= U Kestenholz |RD4-score01-1='6' |RD4-score01-2='6' |RD4-seed02=Q |RD4-team02= P Saderd |RD4-score02-1=1 |RD4-score02-2=0 |}} Section 4 H Castroneves |RD1-score01-1='I' |RD1-team02= Popplio |RD1-score02-1=Kressley |RD1-team03= Dragonite |RD1-score03-1=Deen |RD1-team04= JP Montoya |RD1-score04-1='Kressley' |RD1-team05= C Kimball |RD1-score05-1=Deen |RD1-team06= M Aleshin |RD1-score06-1='Kressley' |RD1-team07= T Sato |RD1-score07-1='Kressley' |RD1-seed08=10 |RD1-team08= Aurorus |RD1-score08-1=Deen |RD1-seed09=13 |RD1-team09= J Hinchcliffe |RD1-score09-1='Kressley' |RD1-team10= Salamence |RD1-score10-1=Deen |RD1-team11= C Daly |RD1-score11-1=Deen |RD1-team12= Tepig |RD1-score12-1='Kressley' |RD1-team13= Abomasnow |RD1-score13-1=Deen |RD1-team14= Froakie |RD1-score14-1='Kressley' |RD1-team15= Chespin |RD1-score15-1='Kressley' |RD1-seed16=2 |RD1-team16= G Marini |RD1-score16-1=Deen |RD2-seed01=5 |RD2-team01= H Castroneves |RD2-score01-1='I' |RD2-team02= JP Montoya |RD2-score02-1=White |RD2-team03= M Aleshin |RD2-score03-1='White' |RD2-team04= T Sato |RD2-score04-1=Rodriguez |RD2-seed05=13 |RD2-team05= J Hinchcliffe |RD2-score05-1=Rodriguez |RD2-team06= Tepig |RD2-score06-1='White' |RD2-team07= Froakie |RD2-score07-1='White' |RD2-team08= Chespin |RD2-score08-1=Rodriguez |RD3-seed01=5 |RD3-team01= H Castroneves |RD3-score01-1=5 |RD3-team02= M Aleshin |RD3-score02-1=0r |RD3-team03= Tepig |RD3-score03-1=3 |RD3-score03-2=3 |RD3-team04= Froakie |RD3-score04-1='6' |RD3-score04-2='6' |RD4-seed01=5 |RD4-team01= H Castroneves |RD4-score01-1='6' |RD4-score01-2='6' |RD4-team02= Froakie |RD4-score02-1=0 |RD4-score02-2=2 |}} Women's singles Notes Hélio Castroneves, Drew Lachey, Pee Saderd and Emmitt Smith all earned second round immunities due to them making semifinals in AFC Defence vs. NFC Offence and AFC Offence vs. NFC Defence (August 7) the previous episode. Carlos Muñoz eliminated in first round because of rules that require Pee Saderd, Emmitt Smith and Hélio Castroneves to all advance to third round. Emmitt Smith had an immunity, so he advanced to the third round. Qualifier Pee Saderd who had a lowly ranking and had been forced to play qualifying, had an immunity so he advanced to the third round. Drew Lachey had an immunity, so he advanced to the second round to face lowly-ranked qualifier Pee Saderd, giving up to the 43-year-old Russian in the second game. Trivia Category:Episodes